


Ayaka's Troubles

by Cowchama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Bullying, Cute, F/M, Groping, Lactation, Milking, Milking Machine, Mooing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowchama/pseuds/Cowchama
Summary: A short story inspired by Anon's request.Ayaka is a simple school-girl who has to live through bullying in school because of her large chest. And unfortunately, after it is discovered that she has a disease which increases her milk production, as well as increases her chest size, she has to deal with a whole lot more.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Anon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Ayaka's Troubles

She was a simple schoolgirl. Short, yet, beautiful raven hair flowed down her head, accentuating her features very nicely, in addition to cutesy glasses she had to wear because of her unfortunate condition. She wasn’t athletic at all, choosing to skip PE classes when the chance arrived, and instead spent her time eating food alone in the toilet stall or reading books in there. Perhaps this lifestyle without much physical exertion was what made her life way more problematic. As the puberty hit, her chest started growing bigger and bigger, day by day, until eventually she surpassed everyone in the school with the sheer size of her bust. Even the school nurse giggled and teased her! But that teasing was nothing compared to bullying she had to eventually endure from her classmates. Maybe they were jealous of her size? Or maybe they were just mean. Ayaka didn’t care. Or well, tried not to care, but their insults made her feel self-conscious, to the point of despising her bust size and wishing that it was never there in the first place. 

And so, the school life went by, as Ayaka’s body grew more and more lewd with years, bringing lustful gazes of all men in class to her. And all the hate from other girls as well. In the latter years the bullying became way too much. Girls were buying and spilling milk onto her, calling her a milk “cow”, telling her that she should just go and live on the farm with udders this big. She felt like a freak. But there was one person who made the school life not that bad for her to endure. Anon, her only childhood friend. They met at an early age, when they were still kids, and he was the one to see changes happening to Ayaka’s body firsthand. This, obviously, let to a lot of awkwardness between them. After all, how can you remain calm when hormones are rampaging throughout your body and your lovely childhood friend is sitting there, in front of you, with a body of that of a milk cow. Her huge chest, plump thighs, wide hips and plentiful butt. He loved them all. But never could admit it to himself, always trying to avoid the temptation to do something lewd to his friend. Little did he know that Ayaka herself experienced romantic feelings for Anon, loving every second she spent with him. After all, he supported her at everything her entire life. So of course she couldn’t just keep her feelings under control, eventually falling in love with him.

Ayaka: "W-What… I-Is this? A-Ah!"

Ayaka asked with her voice trembling in horror upon witnessing something she didn’t want. Wet spots appeared on her T-shirt while she was watching a movie. She gulped down her saliva, as she slowly extended her hand to the spot and touched it. Which in turn forced out a lustful moan from her mouth as her head jerked backwards. It wasn’t like anything she ever felt before in her entire life. It felt. A bit scary at first, but as soon as the initial feeling faded away, there was nothing but pure pleasure. In fact, it felt so good, that she couldn’t help but to repeat the process again. And again… And again…

Ayaka: "Huff… Huff…"

The exhausted school girl was lying down on the couch in the living room, her body covered in sweat, her chest soaked wet much like her hands. Different thoughts were running through her mind. Disgust, horror. But more importantly, lust and pleasure. She couldn’t just forget this feeling. It imprinted itself onto her mind for the rest of her life as she would never forget this day.

Ayaka: "S-So this is… I-It?"

After visiting the hospital regarding this problem, it seemed like Ayaka was suffering from the congenital Holrousis. An incurable disease which causes the person with such condition to have their chest area expanded with no certain limit and develop lactation, in addition to developing some cow like traits. Nothing too extreme like horns or tails, at least not yet recorded. But the strong hunger is present in almost all cases of people suffering from such a disease. Ayaka had no words to describe what she felt. She really was becoming the cow the girls at school called her.

Ayaka: "Haaah… I-It’s so big… D-Do I really h-have to…"

Even though the condition had no known cure, thankfully, it had some kind of treatment. Though it would only alleviate some problems and not remove them at all. And one of the main problems was hyper lactation and milk production. With time, her chest started getting heavier and heavier, bit by bit, up until the point Ayaka noticed that even the slightest pressure on her chest would cause droplets of milk to appear on her nipples. And it would only get worse unless. She was milked. Unfortunately, no one in the family was up to help the poor girl directly, but they managed to scrape enough money to buy something that would help her out, even if just a bit.

Ayaka: "Nnn… A-Ah!"

Ayaka was locked in stocks of the milking machine which was installed in her room by her family. She would not be able to leave until the machine would finish with its milking process as her milk tanks must be fully emptied before she can live normally for some time. And so, she was hooked up, her huge chest connected to industrial looking milk pumps that suck on her nipples with incredible power, squeezing the milk out from the poor cow as she herself thrashes around, locked in the thing for her own safety. Her face was distorted by pleasure as she moaned and groaned like the biggest slut in the world having her tits milked by a milking machine like she was nothing but cattle. Slowly but surely, her chest was emptied out and the machine’s milk tank was filled up. And eventually it stopped, as the locks unlocked on the machine, releasing exhausted Ayaka… Exhausted, but not satisfied at all. Her mind was still swimming in lustful daze as she panted like a bitch in heat. Unbeknownst to her, her hand slowly trailed down to her thighs, reaching to her front entrance before starting to rub it, gently at first, before turning furious as Ayaka had on her mind nothing but the desire to cum after all the arousing milking she had endured. 

Many months passed since then, as the girl learned to live with her disease… But in those months, even more changes happened to her. She tried to keep them secret, but her ever expanding chest was really hard to hide. And with that, the bullying only became worse. Much, much worse. Thankfully, Anon was always there to support her. But even his help wasn’t enough to alleviate the stress she had to endure in school. Disgusted at her unsightly body, she even stopped regularly milking herself, hoping that the disease would just disappear. But she couldn’t have been any more wrong than that.

Hiromi: "So that’s it, huh!? You think like you’re some sort of top student or something you dumb slut!?"  
Ayaka: "W-Wait! I-I didn’t meant t-that!"

And again, she got herself in trouble. Despite her lustful body, Ayaka was a top grade student, who always received top marks on every class. Well, except PE, which she was allowed not to go to after revealing her condition to the school. But that’s beside the point, as right now another top grade student, Hiromi was harassing Ayaka for getting a higher score than her.

Anon: "Okay. Stop that now. You see that she’s sorry, right? Hey, don’t touch her there!"  
Hiromi:"Don’t touch her where!? I bet this cow e-!?"  
Ayaka:"A-AAAAH!"

As the situation quickly escalated to the extreme, the whole class was witness to Ayaka moaning like an actual slut as milk gushed out from her chest, covering the Hiromi’s hand. And Hiromi’s clothes in Ayaka’s white goodness. Weak in her legs, Ayaka dropped on her knees, her chest still leaking in Hiromi’s grip as she herself looked at Ayaka in disbelief. “Did that really just happen?” the same thought ran through every student’s mind who witnessed this accident. Needless to say that after this, her reputation as the cow of the school would become only more notorious.

Anon:"God damn it! Let us out of here!"  
Ayaka:"… H-Hic…" 

Anon screamed at the top of his lungs, demanding the people who locked both him and Ayaka to release them at once, banging on the door with everything he’s got, trying to break free. But nothing he tried would work. He only heard a slight giggle in the distance, which most likely belonged to Hiromi, as well as the closing of the door. They were left here. In the dusty room which only contained the equipment for the PE and possibly teacher’s hidden alcohol stash. But right now, they were in the dark. Sighing to himself, Anon walked over to the wall, trying to find the light switch with his hands, before eventually managing to feel it up and turn it on. And with the light turned on, he saw Ayaka sitting in the corner, covering her face with her hands and crying profusely. She was thrown into this place against her will and she didn’t even have any strength to fight back…

Anon: "I… Umm… I guess we’re stuck here?"  
Ayaka: "…Sniff…Hic…"

Ayaka couldn’t help but nod. The situation was clear. They couldn’t leave this place at all! They could only hope that someone would come for them soon and release them from this place. But as the school was closing down, it was unlikely that someone would come anytime soon. Frowning, Anon walked up and sat down next to Ayaka, putting his arm behind her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She in turn, snuggled up closer to him, still crying, but much, much less than before.

Anon:"Hah. Remember that time we went to the amusement park? You were so afraid of those mascots and even ran away from them!"  
Ayaka:"I-I was only ten then! S-Stop reminding me of that…"

And so, the two began reminiscing about their past and current lives, talking about different topics ranging from games they’ve played to talking about childhood. They a lot of time on their hands before someone would come to rescue them, so they thought that it would be a better way to pass time than just sulking in that place. Ayaka even stopped crying!

Ayaka: "Nnnnnn… A-Anon? A-Are you… A-Asleep?"

Eventually, they both fell asleep… Well, for some time, as Ayaka woke up, in the middle of the night, pressing her chest into sleeping Anon’s hand. As she haven’t milked herself in a few days now, the milk built up way too much, driving the poor milk girl restless. The heat was burning in her chest, begging to be released as quickly as possible. But without the milking machine, that would be quite problematic, as milking by hand wasn’t effective at releasing the pressure from her chest at all…

Anon: "Zzzzz… Hm… Ayaka? Why aren’t yo-…A-Ayaka?"  
Ayaka: "I-I need it… P-Please… H-Helph… Me…"

Disturbed by the needy cow by his side, Anon woke up, slowly opening his eyes and seeing quite a sight before him. His best friend was rubbing her massive chest all over his arm, smearing her milk on it with such expression on her face he only saw in the most perverted hentai manga, begging him to help her with something. And he knew exactly with what. After all, he was aware of her condition from her family and tried to be understanding of it… But he wasn’t prepared to what was happening now at all. Raising his brows, he extended his hand to her chest, feeling it up. He could practically feel milk sloshing within her milk tanks, ready to be released at any moment. 

Ayaka: "A-Ah…"  
Anon: "Are you okay?"  
Ayaka: "Y-Yes… J-Just… A-Ah… M-Mooore… T-Touch me… M-More…"

He asked, worried about her condition, only to receive a needy request from her. Gulping down, he decided to be brave, as he strengthened his grip on her chest, making the girl squirm as the pleasurable feeling stuck her mind. In turn, she placed her hand onto his own, her breathing rough and frequent, as she gently rubbed it, encouraging him to go further with his actions. Smiling to himself, he nods, placing his other hand to her other breast, squeezing some milk from it as well, as Ayaka bit down on her lips, trying to contain her lewdness from showing.

Ayaka: "S-So… G-Good…"  
Anon: "I see~ That’s good. I’ll make you feel even better then…"

He replied with a smirk, pulling her breasts to himself, signaling that she should follow his actions. And soon, Ayaka found herself on all fours, with her chest pressing into the floor and Anon standing right in front of her, before crouching down. He put his hand to her head, patting it gently, before the said hand lowered itself lower, straight to her chest, gripping her left breast, before having his right hand do the same as well.

Anon:"Okay… I’m going to milk you. Are… Are you fine with that…?"  
Ayaka:"Y-Yes! P-Please… M-Milk me! I-I want it… S-So much…"

Upon hearing the confirmation, Anon didn’t waste time for a second, tightly gripping at her chest and tugging at it in a milking motion, again and again, squeezing the succulent liquid out on the floor under her. Ayako couldn’t believe what was happening. The person she loved the most was now milking her tits! She couldn’t be happier! And more aroused, as she started moving her hips back and forth, wiggling her butt as if trying to entice someone to take her from behind while the lovely milking process was happening. But no one was there to take this opportunity. But Anon was amused at such display of eagerness from his friend, even deciding to tease her a bit.

Ayaka:"A-Ah! Y-You… D-Dummy…"

Ayaka pouted cutely after anon sank his fingers into her nipples, making the girl to let out a cutesy squeak as more milk gushed from her udder, creating a bit white puddle under her that stained her skirt and thigh highs. But she didn’t care about those at all. Right now her mind was only focused on the pleasure she experienced at this particular moment… And savoring every last bit of it. 

Ayaka: "A-Ah… I-I’m… A-Almost… T-There… P-Please… H-Harder…"

Without even replying to her, Anon squeezed her tits as much as possible, like a pair of stress balls, forcing the milk out as if shooting out straight from a hose as Ayaka herself screamed out in lustful pleasure, her eyes rolling back and her mouth hanging open, her tongue lolling out and dripping saliva into the milk puddle under her, only adding to the mess under her. She was so close. So close. Just a bit more and.

Ayaka: "M-MOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!"

One last strong squeeze from Anon’s side pushed Ayaka over the edge as she let out a loud, perverted cow-like moo at the top of her lungs as her orgasm overwhelmed and melted her mind, turning it blank before filling it up with pure pleasure and joy as tears welled up in her eyes. But those were not the tears of pain or sadness. Instead, those were the tears of happiness. Exhausted, Ayaka could no longer stand on all fours, dropping down on the ground, panting and lying in the puddle of her own making. 

Anon: "Are you okay?"  
Ayaka: "Y-Yesh… T-Thank youuu…"

And with that question, Ayaka drifted off to sleep. Smiling to himself after such an experience, he swiped some of the milk from her nipple and licked his finger. The sweet taste permeated in his mouth as he carried her off into a corner and tried to give her much needed sleep… And after some time, they woke up, as they were released outside by some of the students who needed to take some PE equipment from the room. After explaining the situation, the pair was about to leave the school, but Ayaka turned herself to anon, with an awkward smile on her face.

Ayaka: "C-Can we… U-Um… D-Do this again sometime…? P-Please?"


End file.
